InuYasha: A Hawaiian Tale
by Anime Gal4
Summary: When Kagome wins a free trip to Hawaii and invites Inu-Yasha and the gang along, things get kinda hairy. And dont get me started on when Kagome trys to tell InuYasha how she really feels...RR PLEASE! Chappie 4 up! THANKS TO WHO REVIEWED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Hawaii. I think Hawaii is owed by the US but I'm not sure. I don't own the US either. That's owned by Bush…at least I think so…I DON'T OWN HIM EITHER! He owns himself.  
  
AnimeGal: Hey everybody! How is everyone doing today? I'm good. I am going to start my Inu-yasha fic today. I wanted to finish my other fic first but hey what the hell right? Also this is my first time writing a story in this format so be nice to me about it. I would like to welcome all of you to Inu-Yasha: A Hawaiian Tale. Also Chibi will be making appearances in this story and I am SURE that you guys cant WAIT for that. So Enjoy my first ever Inu-Yasha fic!  
  
Chapter 1: Inu-Yasha: A Hawaiian Tale  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a lovely day in Tokyo. The birds were singing and the clouds happily bounced around in the sky dancing to the wind of summer. Up at the Tokyo Shrine a young girl, with long black hair and brown eyes lay in bed looking up at the morning summer sky. She rolled over onto her side and let her black hair fall onto her pale face.  
  
" Thank god for summer," said Kagome, placing a hand on her forehead.  
  
She had been home from the feudal era for a week or so. She needed a major break from it. Running around the feudal era of Japan looking for Jewel Shards and fighting of blood carving demons was not good for one's sanity. AND don't forget dealing with a certain white haired demon named Inu-Yasha. Her and Inu-Yasha had gotten into another shouting match. He was always so worried that she was going to run off to sleep with Koga whenever she got a chance and he wouldn't drop the nasty subject. She liked Koga, but not THAT much. Did he actually think she would do something like that? What does he take her for? A hoe? Just thinking about it made her blood boil.  
  
" Stupid Inu-Yasha," whispered Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned over again, this time to face her computer desk. She let out a moan when she looked at all the homework on top of it. She had a TON of work to do and couldn't be worrying about the demon and what he thought of her now. Since she had messed so many classes due to her " illnesses" she had almost double what everyone else had to do for summer homework. It really sucked. Not to mention that all of her friends had went off to Florida or whatever and had no one to talk to. She could always try to carry on a conversation with Sota, but talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. Speaking of brick walls….Inu-Yasha was just like one too. Whatever she said to him went in one ear and out the other. Why she wasted her breath she didn't know. That moron.   
  
" What do u take me for u BAKA!?"  
  
Kagome turned her face into her pillow to try to drown out the thoughts of Inu-Yasha. But what she complaining about? She liked to think about him. Who wouldn't? She pictured the way Inu-Yasha looked like when he was angry and yelling his head off so that anyone within fifty yards could hear what they were yelling about. He was so cute when he was angry. To tell the truth, it almost gave her a guilty pleasure to see him angry. Sometimes she would pretend to be mad at him just to see his hair puffed up, the ways his eyes would go all shinny or the way his face would look. She gave a slight laugh at the thought. Thinking about him made her head hurt. She could feel the tiniest bit of pressure starting to form in the top right hand corner of her head. She placed two fingers at the site to stop the pounding from growing any larger.  
  
" Great. Just what I need. Another head ace over you Inu-Yasha. Yeah…just what I need," she said. " I best get a start on that homework, its not going to do itself. And u never know, if I start now, I might be finished by the end of August!"   
  
Kagome slowly pulled herself out of her nice warm bed and walked over to her desk and sat down. She pulled her math text book to her and started to work on the first problem. She sighed a few minutes later because she was already stuck. And of course she didn't have the note on it because she had missed the class. Another thing to blame Inu-Yasha for. She pushed the book away telling herself that she would do it later and pulled her history book to her and started reading page 400. She had about twenty questions to answer on it. She looked at a picture of a man in a soldiers uniform with a rifle over his shoulder. It reminded her of how Inu-yasha carried his sword around. Ha! That was a funny thought. Inu-Yasha dressed like a soldier carrying a gun. God she could just about imagine what Inu-Yasha would do with a gun. Trigger happy or what? That would be good to see. As along as she had a gun handy for herself. URGH! Why was she still thinking about that idiot! She had work to do and couldn't waste her time on him!  
  
" KAGOME!" came the voice of her mother from downstairs.  
  
" WHAT?!" yelled Kagome. She was no mood to deal with her mother right now.  
  
" Come downstairs please!" was her answer.  
  
"Oh great what did I do now? If Sota told her I was the one that ate all the cakes he is so going to get it!" said Kagome as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
Her mother was standing in the hallway holding a letter in one hand and a duster in the other. She had one of those looks on her face.  
  
" What is it? I was doing my homework," said Kagome hoping that if her mom was angry with her, she would give a little if she knew her little girl was doing her homework. My little scholar baby!  
  
" This came in the mail for you today. I think you may have won something." said Kagome's mother as she held out the letter for her child to take.  
  
Kagome took the letter and looked over it. " Hey! Its from that magazine I wrote into!"  
  
Kagome than began opening the letter. She pulled out the piece of paper inside, causing pieces of confetti and little gold stars to fall out of the envelope. Also, five pieces of paper followed. Kagome began to read over the letter carefully, taking in the moment. Her mother bent down to pick up the mess and the papers. Kagome's eyes than went big as saucers.  
  
" What does it say dear?" asked Kagome's mother.  
  
" It says I won a trip for four to Hawaii! Can you believe it!? Hawaii! ME! Oh this is so great! This is great! And those must be the plane tickets!" shouted Kagome, completely overjoyed and pointing to the papers in her mothers hand.  
  
" What else does it say?" asked Kagome's mother taking the letter from her daughter to read it herself.  
  
" It also says that they chose my letter out of THOUSANDS for this prize! This is so amazing!" she shouted.  
  
" Wow! It says that you will be staying at the Banana Resort and Spa! A 5 Five Star! And its all inclusive which means everything is paid for! And $900 spending money! This is wonderful dear! Who are you going to take?" asked her mother, beginning to get excited.  
  
" I was thinking about taking Inu-Yasha and the gang. I don't think they have been anywhere before. It would be a great trip for them!" Kagome answered, traveling off on thoughts of Inu-Yasha in a bath suit. " Red….," she thought.  
  
" Oh. I was hoping you would take the family. We haven't had some time for ourselves lately," said Kagome's mom.  
  
" Oh mom please! Who has family outings anymore? Besides I would really like to take them." Kagome said, putting on the classic puppy face.  
  
" Oh alright. But promise me that you will be careful. But go get packing. The plane leaves next week"   
  
" Ok and don't worry mom. Inu-Yasha will take good care of me."  
  
" He BETTER! Because if he doesn't I will have his head on a plate!"  
  
" Who says chivalry is dead?"  
  
Kagome than gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and headed back up the stairs. She would have to head to the Feudal Era as soon as she could to get the gang. And they would all need clothing too. Inu-Yasha could borrow her dads bathing suit and Miroku could borrow her grandpas. They wouldn't mind. And of course Sango could borrow one of her extras. That would be no problem. She would also have to tell Shippo that he couldn't come either, or maybe that could shove him in a suit case and pray he didn't die on the way there. Nah…that would be to mean. Kagome entered her room and pulled her suit case out from under her bed and placed it on the end of her bed. She could hear Sota screaming downstairs. Probably because he knew where she going and couldn't come. Oh well, he had a life time to get over it. Besides if he did come, Inu-Yasha would have a fit. Her little brothers love for Inu-Yasha was a little scary at times. She started to throw her clothes into the suit case. She would need to buy clothes for the gang when they got down there. Well with the spending money…it would be ok. Of course they would still have to borrow something form the family until they got down there. She couldn't have them on the plane in a monks robe, a leather, skin tight outfit and a yukata. That would be crazy! Imagine the stares they would get! Then it occurred to her she would need to do something with Inu-yasha's hair and ears. Having him walk through the customs and him being told to be placed in confinement for a mutation would be funny, but terrible. A hat or a bandana would fix that. Ok, next thing. What about her homework? SHIT! Well, it could wait a week. It wouldn't eat her family if it was left for a little while. Ok. All problems thought of. This is will be a great trip if she can keep Miroku away from the girls and Inu-Yasha away form the all you can eat buffet. Sango, she will be fine. Shippo well just have to live.  
  
Kagome spent the rest of the day packing and explaining everything to her family that she wasn't going to sleep with Inu-Yasha like on a honey moon ( since Sota just HAD to bring it up, stupid little brother.) When she was finally finished it was 8pm. Far to late to head to the Feudal Era. She would have to go bright and early in the morning. Her mom had already made up beds for them. One in Kagome's room for Sango and two more in Sota's room.   
  
" I'm going to have a sleep over with Inu-yasha!" shouted Sota, overjoyed at the thought.  
  
" Inu-Yasha is going to be JUST so happy!" said Kagome sarcastically.  
  
" Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
It was all settled. Kagome would go and get them in the morning and they would stay with them until the flight left next week. Sota told Kagome's mom that Inu-Yasha seems to be the kind of guy that eats like a pig so Kagome's mother went out for supplies, earning Sota a good whack on the head causing him to cry. Kagome finally crawled into bed about 11:30pm. She couldn't wait for this trip. She also hoped that Inu-Yasha wasn't too mad at her and would want to come. It would be a great time for them to spend some time alone. She could just picture it. Her and Inu-yasha, hand in hand, walking down the beach into a sunset.  
  
" Keep on dreaming girl, it will never happen. He's to much of an idiot to take it seriously," she said to herself.   
  
She closed her eyes and tried to fall into her sleep and dream about her and Inu-Yasha in Hawaii together. She really couldn't wait. A girl can dream right? Inu-Yasha…goodnight  
  
…  
  
" KAGOME! ARE U STILL AWAKE! GO TO BED!" shouted Sota.  
  
" Ugrh…." said Kagome as she stuffed her face into her pillow. " Why me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AnimeGal: Well the was the first chapter. What did u guys think of my new writing style? I like it. It will be a lot more funny when they finally get to Hawaii. I mean, how long can Kagome possibly keep Miroku away from the girls right? I will hopefully write the next chapter soon. But these take much longer to write than the other way I did my fanfics. Bye bye and God Bless! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will. Stay off my back  
  
AnimeGal: Hi! I am back with chapter 2. I know that was fast! Even for me. Since I only got one review I will continue for that person and cause I am going to have so much fun with this! And thank you review. U RULE! Read on!  
  
Inu-Yasha: A Hawaiian Tale  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke quite early the next morning to heavy foot steps outside her door. Must be Sota. He was probably up all night wishing morning would come so she would go get Inu-Yasha. Kagome pulled her alarm clock to face her and sighed when she saw it read 6:30am. She pulled herself out of bed and shivered as she looked out the window to see it was raining pretty hard outside. She grabbed her house robe and slipped into her slippers. She walked out her door and..  
  
BANG!  
  
Next thing Kagome knew she was on the floor with her little brother lied out over her stomach sideways. She was right, he was running around.  
  
" Sota, what the hell are you doing up so early?" asked Kagome as she tied to get up.  
  
" Oh come on sis, you know why. I'm just excited I get to see Inu-Yasha today."  
  
" But do u have to wake me up at 6:30am?"  
  
" Oh…did I wake you?" Sota smirked.  
  
" Yes you did. But you fail to notice that it is to early for me to go anyway. And its raining outside. So I'm not going until later. Now get off of me and go back to bed!"  
  
Said Kagome, completely annoyed at her little brother already today.  
  
" Fine but what are you going to do now that you up?" asked Sota, getting up off of his sister.  
  
" I'm going to eat something," she answered him, turning down the hallway and started down the stairs.  
  
" I'm hungry too Kagome! Can you make me something too?" he asked her, trying anything to try to get her to let him stay up.  
  
" Oh fine Sota. Just don't give me or mom a hard time because you are tired," Kagome said, giving in.  
  
" Oh I wont sis. " Sota lied, knowing he would.  
  
After Kagome had starting making pancakes for her and Sota, soon her mom and grandpa came downstairs demanding some and answers to why they were up so early. So, Kagome got stuck making breakfast for the whole family instead of just herself like she planned. Around 7:30am, Sota was already in the next room watching his crazy cartoons at maximum volume on the TV, earning him a yelling at by grandpa. Something about losing his hearing at such a young age or walking fifty miles to school in the winter with no socks or something like that. Kagome didn't really have time to listen as she was also stuck doing the dishes. After she had finished, she was finally able to go get ready to go. She came down the stairs dressed in a tie-colored tank top and a pair of denim jean shorts. Her mother implied that she looked pretty cute and Sota implied that Inu-Yasha would get hard when he saw her. She didn't even think that Sota knew what the meant so she just started at him for a few seconds. It had finally sunk into her mothers head too. Earning a really good smack an a soap bar shoved into his mouth.  
  
":I wont be to long. Can you fix something for them to eat before I come back?" asked Kagome.  
  
" Yes I can. Some sweets should do it right?" asked her mother.  
  
" Whatever you think" answered Kagome. " See you in a few!"  
  
Kagome dashed out the door toward the temple where the well was as quick as she could to avoid getting to wet from the rain.. She slide the door open and started down the steps toward the well. She was just about the jump in when she realized that Inu-Yasha may still be mad at her. Maybe he wouldn't want to talk to her? Oh well, she would make him listen. With that Kagome jumped into the well and into the feudal era.   
  
*~The Feudal Era~*  
  
Kagome gripped the edge of the well and pulled herself out of it. She sat on the edge for a minute. It was pretty hot in the Feudal Era today. That was weird, she always thought the weather was the same in her time and Inu-Yashas. Huh.  
  
" KAGOME!" came a high voice.  
  
Before Kagome knew it Shippo was in her arms hugging her tightly.   
  
" I missed you Kagome! I thought that you would never come back!" he said.  
  
" Hi Shippo. I missed you too! But I'm not staying long. I just came to surprise everyone with something." Kagome said, now returning the kits hug.  
  
" Oh? You have a surprise for us Kagome?"  
  
" Kagome!"   
  
Kagome looked up to see Miroku and Sango running towards her. She could see Inu-Yasha bringing up the rear. He had his classic " Oh I don't care" look on.  
  
" Hello everyone! How has everyone been?" asked Kagome as Shippo jumped off of her.  
  
" Oh we have been fine," was her answer from Miroku.  
  
" Yes, WE have been fine, but Inu-Yasha has been all depressed since you left Kagome," said Sango with a smirk.  
  
Kagome let out a laugh as Inu-Yasha finally joined the group.  
  
" What is so funny?" asked Inu-Yasha, avoiding Kagome's eyes.  
  
" Sango just said how you missed me," Kagome answered him.  
  
Inu-Yasha threw a death stare at Sango who just gave a slight laugh and turned to face Kagome again.  
  
"Kagome has a surprise for us!" shouted Shippo.  
  
" Is this true Kagome?" asked Miroku.  
  
" Yes it is" she answered him.  
  
" Your dying your hair?" asked Sango hopefully.  
  
" You got a new outfit?" asked Inu-Yasha hopefully.  
  
" Your getting a boob job?" asked Miroku, a perverted grin on his face.  
  
" No…," said Kagome, annoyed. " Won a little trip to a place called Hawaii and I wanted to know if everyone wanted to come."  
  
" Oh…," said Miroku, sounding disappointed.  
  
" Oh! That's great Kagome. " said Sango.  
  
" What the hell is " Hawaii" you speak of? Sounds dumb," said Inu-Yasha, pretending not to take interest.  
  
" Its not DUMB! It is a island in my time that people usually spend a lot of money to go to. But I won that trip, which means this is all free. So are you guys coming?" said Kagome.  
  
" Will there be any GIRLS involved?" asked Miroku, earning him a death stare from Sango  
  
" Yes…," Kagome said, watching him.  
  
" I'm in," smirked Miroku at the thought.  
  
" If HES going than I'M going!" shouted Sango whacking Miroku over the head." someone has to protect those innocent girls from you."  
  
All she got back from him was a smile.  
  
" What about you Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
" Your little brother isn't coming is he?" asked Inu-Yasha, beginning to lighten up.  
  
" NO!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"Fine, I'll go."  
  
" Can I come too Kagome?" asked Shippo.  
  
" Well…I don't think so Shippo. You see Hawaii is so big and you might get lost. I wouldn't want that. Also They don't like animals in the resort." said Kagome, as sweet as possible.  
  
Shippo was already crying. " BUT WHAT ABOUT HIM!?" shouted Shippo, pointing to Inu-Yasha.  
  
" What is THAT supposed to mean?" asked Inu-Yasha fiercely.  
  
" Well you see I can HIDE Inu-Yasha's animal like features from the people, with you I cant. You have to stay here." said Kagome.  
  
" But I want to come with you Kagome!" protested Shippo, crying his eyes out.  
  
Kagome had to think fast. Just than she got an idea. " I will tell you what Shippo. If you stay hear than I will give you u very special assignment. If and demon comes around looking for the jewel shards than I leave it up you to kick their ass. And I will bring you back something, just for you ok?"   
  
" I'm not that strong Kagome!" said Shippo, still crying.  
  
Kagome quickly looked to her friends for help on this one. Miroku picked up on this, as did Sango.  
  
" Of course you are Shippo! You can use your fox magic to scare the pants off them!" said Sango.  
  
" And don't forget big things come in small packages!" suggested Miroku.  
  
Kagome also looked to Inu-Yasha for help to. He answered.  
  
" Miroku and Sango are right Shippo. I will leave you in charge," mumbled Inu-Yasha  
  
Shippo seemed to like the thought of that and seemed to cheer up a bit.  
  
" Do you really think I can handle it Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked him.  
  
Inu-Yasha mumbled a yes from under his breath, wanting to leave.  
  
" OK! I will do it Kagome! I will stay here and protect the village for you!" said Shippo.  
  
" Thank you so much Shippo!" Kagome said, giving the kit a hug and getting up off the ground. " I will bring you back something extra special for this!"  
  
" You can count on me Kagome! I will make you proud just you wait!"   
  
Inu-Yasha mumbled something along the line of ya right but Miroku elbowed him to make he keep his mouth shut. Everyone turned toward the well waiting for Kagome to take them thought it.  
  
" Be good Shippo!" Shouted Kagome as she ran toward the well to meet the rest of the gang.  
  
" I will Kagome! Be careful!" Shippo shouted back as he ran off in the woods, eager to start his new job being in charge.  
  
" You really know how to butter someone up Kagome," said Inu-Yasha with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Ah yes, the art of buttering," said Miroku acting all knowing.  
  
" Idiot…" mumbled Sango.  
  
Kagome just smiled as she grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand. He jumped at this but knew why she was doing it. He grabbed a hold of Sango's hand and Sango followed by grabbing Miroku's.  
  
"Don't get any funny ideas monk," warned Sango. Miroku just smirked.  
  
They all jumped into the well and let the time wrap carry them into Kagome's time.  
  
*~Kagomes Time~*  
  
" INU-YASHA!" yelled Sota as they all walked into the door.  
  
" Oh God, oh God! " shouted Inu-Yasha as Sota flew into him knocking him off his feet.  
  
" Hi Inu-Yasha! How are you! Guess what! Kagome won a trip to Hawaii! But I guess you already know that! I cant go though, that sucks. We would have had SO much fun! That's ok because you get to stay with me in my room until you leave next week! We can stay up late, eat junk food till we puke, watch TV, and play video games! I beat you last time but maybe you an beat me this time! Don't get your hopes up! I have been practicing!" Sota shouted.  
  
" Ok, ok that's sounds great kid, just get off of me!" said Inu-Yasha pushing him off  
  
" MOM! Inu-Yasha is hear!" shouted Sota as he ran off to find his mother.  
  
" Wow he really likes you!" Miroku pointed out, holding back laughter.  
  
" Shut up," Inu-Yasha said getting up off the floor.  
  
" So this is your time Kagome? Its beautiful," Sango said, looking at the pictures on the wall.  
  
" Hey Kagome! Why can't I pass through this force field?" said Miroku who had made his way into the kitchen and was poking at the window and rubbing his face up against it.  
  
" That's because it's a window and it has glass over it," said Kagome, forgetting that Miroku and Sango had never been to her time before.  
  
" AH! A WINDOW. I see," he finished, continuing to poke at the window.  
  
" Why are there so many of you on the walls Kagome?" asked Sango looking at the pictures of her and the family on the walls.  
  
" They are pictures. They aren't actually me they are just paper." answered Kagome.  
  
" How do get them?"   
  
" Well you get your picture taken by a camera."  
  
" You mean a monster called a camera is going to your pictures! How terrible!"  
  
SMASH!  
  
Kagome spun around to see that Inu-yasha had made his way into the fridge and was throwing things out of it. He was making a mess already!   
  
" Kagome! Where is the food! All I see in hear is jars!" asked Inu-Yasha as he threw the eggs causing them to smash all over the floor.   
  
"INU-YASHA! STOP IT!" shouted Kagome.  
  
" What is this jar you speak of Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku, moving away from the window.  
  
" Hear," said Inu-Yasha, throwing him a jar of pickles  
  
Miroku reached out to catch it but missed and it smashed on the floor sending pickles flying.  
  
" MY GOD! GREEN DEMON WORMS! " shouted Miroku, jumping onto the table.  
  
" Stop it everyone! You are making such a mess!" shouted Kagome as a cup or yogurt went flying past her ear.  
  
" Where is the demon Miroku!?" shouted Sango as she ran into the room from the hallway.  
  
" How did a demon get into your house Kagome!?" shouted Miroku.  
  
" CALM DOWN! Its not a demon!" explained Kagome kneeling down to pick up one of the pickles. She bit into it causing a gasp from Miroku. "See?"  
  
" SHE ATE IT!" shouted Sango as she fainted onto the floor.  
  
" SANGO!" shouted Miroku as he jumped off the table causing it to fall over with a BANG.  
  
By this time, Kagome's mother and Sota had ran into the room to see what as going on. Kagome's mother went bright red when she saw the mess.  
  
" WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED!?" Kagome's mother exploded.  
  
" Its ok mom! They have just never seen my time before and are a little freaked out!" Kagome explained pulling Inu-Yasha way from the fridge.  
  
" IT WONT BE OK IF YOU DOWN GET OUT OF HEAR! MOVE IT! ROOM NOW!" Shouted her mother.  
  
She was really pissed off. Well that was a great first impression of her friends. Miroku picked up Sango and Kagome pulled Inu-Yasha out of the room, warning Sota on the way out he should get moving too. He caught the hint and ran into the other room. Kagome led Miroku and Inu-Yasha into her room were they would be safe from her mothers rage at the moment.  
  
" My time is different than ours you know!" shouted Kagome at the two boys.  
  
" Sorry Kagome. We didn't mean to be so out of it." said Miroku, bowing his head. " We were very rude and now your mother is mad at you. Sorry."  
  
Miroku hit Inu-Yasha to get him to bow to her to so she would see he was also sorry.  
  
" Yeah. Sorry Kagome" mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
" Oh it is ok. My mom will clam down later," said Kagome, sitting down on her bed.  
  
" As long as she doesn't stay mad," started Miroku sitting on the floor.  
  
" That was scary, even for me," said Inu-Yasha joining him.  
  
" Welcome to the world of a teenage girl." said Kagome with a sigh  
  
After a while Sango came around and Kagome explained that they would have to be VERY careful in her time. She went on about how people called police could arrest them. Miroku went on his usual speech about how great it would be to be a retested by a female cop. The idea scared Sango and promised she wouldn't do anything bad. Inu-Yasha protested how stupid cops were and they he could take them on. Kagome told him the sit and he shut up. Next they would have to get out of those clothes. She couldn't have them walking around like that. She pushed Sango into the shower and told the boys they would be next. She found some clothes for Sango and was able to round up some clothes for Miroku and Inu-Yasha. When Sango came out of the shower wrapped in a towel Miroku hit the roof, but Kagome pushed him into the shower before he could do anything. Miroku came out of the shower also wrapped up and blushing his face off. He was forced into another room to change into his new clothes. Inu-Yasha was than pushed into the shower and came out a minute or so later protesting he didn't want to get wet. Kagome shoved him back in and told him he better do it or she would go get Sota to help her. Inu-Yasha turned on his heel and didn't come out of the shower for at least 20 minutes. After Miroku had come back into the room Kagome brushed out his hair to get the knots out and tied it back in its usual pony tail. She did the same with Sangos hair, but she seemed to be the only one that took proper care of her hair. When Inu-Yasha finally came out of the shower Kagome had a time brushing HIS hair. Since it was so long and thick, he could barely get a comb through it.  
  
" Damnmit Inu-Yasha. Have you EVER brushed your hair?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha just gave her a what do you think look and continued to let her brush it. When she was finally finished Inu-Yasha hair looked like a giant puff ball. Miroku and Sango held back the laughter as Kagome wet it down with water. When it was wet again, Kagome tied it back into a pony tail and curled it up onto his head. She placed a base ball cap on his head to hide the hair. Inu-Yasha looked as though all this hair had been cut off. The only thing that remained loose was the two pieces of hair next to his would be human ears. After Kagome's work, they all looked like present day people.  
  
" We might pull this off. You guys look great if I do say so myself," Kagome said with a smile. Sango just blushed at the comment and Inu-Yahsa and Miroku looked over what the were wearing. Both of them were dressed in blue jeans. Inu-Yasha had a red shirt on that had a little chibi punk dude on the front and Miroku had a black shirt on that said poke me and die on the front. Sango was dressed in one of Kagome's spring pink and blue dresses. Just than Sota ran into the room saying that mom wanted them all down for lunch. Kagome hadn't realized how much time had passed and soon learned that it was 12:30pm. She told him to knock next time and said that they would be downstairs soon. Kagome and the gang left the room and started down the stairs.   
  
" Ok everyone be on there best behavior," warned Kagome.  
  
" Kagome? What are these things I'm wearing?" Miroku asked, pointing to his jeans.  
  
" Oh those? Jeans."  
  
" Oh I see. Do you have anything else?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because they are…riding up."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
AnimeGal: what did you guys think? I like this chapter. Just picture Inu-Yasha looking like this. Anyway R+R and let me know what you think. Hopefully I will get more reviews for this chapter than the first. Thanks for reading and hopefully I will write the next chapter soon. Well till than! Bye bye and God Bless! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't bug me!  
  
AnimeGal: Hiya everyone! I'm back wit chapter three! Sorry it took so long but hey! I won't waste your time with the chat so on to the chapter! Oh ya! There is going to be cute fluffy moments in this chapter!  
  
Inu-Yasha: A Hawaiian Tale   
  
"WE ARE SO SORRY!" said the gang when they went down for lunch. Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yahsa were all on the floor, bowing and praying that they wouldn't get smacked.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, just DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" protested Kagome's mother as she went into the kitchen.  
  
Miroku was the first to rise. "Well I'm glad THAT is over!"   
  
Sango remained silent but got up after Inu-Yasha had headed off into the kitchen.  
  
"Now where's he off to?" asked Sango.  
  
"Good question."  
  
Following Inu-Yasha into the kitchen to see what he was doing, Kagome all most screamed as she saw Inu-Yasha helping her mother with lunch. He was bent over the stove, stirring something. Inu-Yasha? COOKING?! This was sight to see.  
  
"Must be his way of saying he is sorry…," whispered Kagome, smiling.  
  
After Kagome returned to the living room, she found that Miroku had begun to play around with the TV. Sango was bent out him, telling him which button he should push next. They finally succeeded in turning on the TV, sending them both running behind the couch for cover.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Sango.  
  
"Don't worry Sango… I will protect you," said Miroku.  
  
"Touch me and I will pop you one," protested Sango.  
  
"Don't worry guys," started Kagome as she walked over to the TV and turned it off, "It is just a TV it won't hurt you."  
  
"Your world is so strange Kagome," said Sango, still a little freak out from the sudden rush of electricity to the television.  
  
Right on cue came Inu-Yasha into the living room, carrying four plates balanced on each arm. Lunch by demon.  
  
"Wow thank you Inu-Yasha," said Sango as Inu-Yasha handed her a plate full of rice and chicken.  
  
"I could get used to this Inu-Yasha," smirked Miroku as he took one from him.  
  
"Shut your lips monk. I mean it," warned Inu-Yasha as he finally handed Kagome a plate, keeping from catching her eye. "Here Kagome."  
  
"Thanks Inu-Yasha. That was nice of you to help my mother like that," smiled Kagome.  
  
"Ya sure. I hope…you…umm….," began Inu-Yasha, blushing.  
  
"ACK! HELP ME! I'M DIEING!" shouted Miroku, falling on the floor. "INU-YASHA COOKED! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"  
  
"Miroku, stop it," said Sango, hiding a smile.  
  
"Stupid monk..," mumbled Inu-Yasha, holding up a shaking a fist. Walking over to Miroku, he grabbed him by the head and started hitting him over and over.  
  
Sango and Kagome decided, instead of breaking it up, would sit and watch as they ate their lunch. But, the fun was brought to an end when Kagome's mother told them to stop, thinking they might break something else in the house. Sighing, Kagome and the gang finished eating outside. After lunch, Kagome showed them around the house and the temple. Miroku and Sango were a very good audience, saying 'wow' in all the right places. Inu-Yasha however, found the nearest tree and went to sleep. After a good stern 'SIT' Inu-Yasha followed along and even asked questions on the family history tour. Also, Inu-Yasha did a pretty good job of staying away from Sota, who was on a demon search as Miroku liked to call it. At around 6 they all sat down and ate dinner together. Sota, of course, sat right next to Inu-Yasha, which by the way, Inu-Yasha was VERY pleased about. Grandpa and Miroku went on a big long, boring chat about how Miroku got rid of demons in the feudal era. Miroku told him he would be happy to perform exorcism on their house for a small fee, but like always, got a smack from Sango and he shut up very quickly. Sango quietly chatted to Kagome's mother about family and stuff. After they had finished, Sango and Kagome did the dishes as Inu-Yasha and Miroku played video games with Sota. Sota beat Inu-Yasha and Miroku both 7 times each and they both soon gave up saying the kid was impossible to beat. Around 9pm, they all found it was time to go to bed.   
  
"Do you have some scary stories to tell me Inu-Yasha?" asked Sota hopefully.  
  
"Oh yeah, REALLY scary"  
  
"Really? I can't wait!" in saying so, Sota ran off to his room.  
  
"This is going to be just great!" shouted Inu-Yasha sarcastically.  
  
"Yes I know, why couldn't we sleep with the girls again?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Something about being inhumane or dirty or something." reported Inu-Yasha.  
  
"JEZZ! Is SEX all woman think about?" asked Miroku.  
  
After a long night of nothing but chatting, the gang awoke early the next morning. They did so every morning until the last night before the trip would finally take place. Inu-Yasha, after a week, was already to go home and stay there for a VERY long time. Sota wouldn't leave him along and he was holding back the urge to give him a good kick. Miroku and Grandpa had become great pals and Sango was still getting used to the fact that there was some monster named a 'washing machine' living in the basement that no one seemed to care about. In Kagome's opinion, it was about time the last night was upon them, she was getting just as tired of Sota as Inu-Yasha was.   
  
"Sota, would you PLEASE Inu-Yasha some space? You haven't given him any breathing room since he got here!" yelled Kagome to her little brother, who she a caught looking for Inu-Yasha on the grounds.   
  
"Ah he doesn't mind!" protested Sota.  
  
"Yes he does! Leave him alone!"  
  
"You just want him all to yourself!"  
  
"Listen Sota, what you are doing is creepy, even for you, back off" said Kagome. With her words she went to grab the broom that was against the house. She still had to sweep the grounds before she left in the morning. Sota had gone back into the house, probably going to tell on her. She sighed and began sweeping. The sun was just beginning to go behind the trees and she could see the little in the city slowly start to come on. What a pretty sight. A sunset in Tokyo.  
  
"Hey," came a voice form behind her. "Sunset is nice eh?"  
  
Kagome spun around to see Inu-Yasha standing there.  
  
Trying to hide her blush, Kagome said, "hi."  
  
"What are you doing out here? Everyone is inside and Sango is going crazy when she heard that we would be riding a plane tomorrow. I don't think she likes your world very much." said Inu-Yasha, walking up next to her.  
  
"Me either. I think it freaks her out."  
  
"You know who you remind me of?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Um…no? But if you say Kikyo I'm going to…,"  
  
"No. I wasn't going to say Kikyo. I was going to say this…uh…sunset," replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Really?" asked Kagome. Was he trying to tell her something?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That is nice of you to say," said Kagome, turning to face him.  
  
"Well yeah…umm. I better get back in the house before Sango goes crazy. Bye," with that, Inu-Yasha ran back to the house. Kagome couldn't help but smile as he looked back at her. As he disappeared into the house Kagome returned to her sweeping.   
  
"You really surprise me sometimes Inu-Yasha."  
  
the Next Morning  
  
"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" shouted Kagome. "Get up!"  
  
Kagome had awaked early that morning and had succeeded in getting Sango up. She and Sango made there way to Sota's room where they found Inu-Yasha and Miroku still sleeping. Screaming as loud as they could, the boys awoke with a start. Inu-Yasha, who had never been a morning person, mumbled he was going to kill them as soon as he could hear again. Sota was up in a flash, running up and down the hallways waking his mother and grandpa. After showers, everyone was bright eyed and ready to go. Sango had a little trouble getting into the car but after some gentle "coaching" from Inu-Yasha, they were on their way to the airport.   
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha all gazed in wonder at the planes flying over head and soon after, not even Inu-Yasha could contain his joy at the thought of riding in one.  
  
"Please be careful dear. Inu-Yasha! I am counting on you to watch them!" Kagome's mother told Inu-Yasha sternly.  
  
"Have fun!" shouted Sota.  
  
"Goodbye and thank you for having us!" said Sango as she picked up one of Kagome's bags.  
  
"It was a pleasure."  
  
"I like where this is going…," whispered Miroku.  
  
"Shut up monk," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
After all the final goodbyes and be carefuls, Kagome and the others walked into the airport and up to the check in line. After check in, Kagome announced that they would have to go through customs to board the plane. This is what she had feared. What if they wouldn't let one of them on the plane? Than what?  
  
"Please step through the detector ma'am." Kagome heard one customs agent say. He was talking to the people in front of them.  
  
"Ok guys, one final check. Did you leave your weapons at my house?" asked Kagome.  
  
When they all replied with a yes, the agent called them up next. Sango went first. She walked through with no problems. Miroku soon joined Sango on the other side. Kagome walked through and prayed that they wouldn't stop Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Step through the detector sir."  
  
Inu-Yasha walked through and…BEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around confused at what the beeping was.   
  
"Stay there sir." said the customs agent. He grabbed a portable detector and scanned Inu-Yasha up and down but didn't find anything.   
  
"Sir could you please remove your shirt?" asked the customs agent and Inu-Yasha gave him a funny look. He looked over to Kagome who was pale in the face and shaking her yes. Inu-Yasha did what he was told and took his shirt off. The customs agent scanned him again, finding nothing.  
  
"Please step back through the detector again."  
  
Inu-Yasha did what was told but the machine again beeped. Inu-Yasha repeated this process about three times, each time being told to remove a layer of clothing from his body. Soon he was down to nothing but his boxers, causing the other people in the line to stare. Inu-Yasha by this time was very pissed off. Standing pretty much naked in public was not his idea of a vacation. He was scanned over again and finally the scanner pin pointed what was wrong. In Inu-Yasha's shoe, there was a small metal hair clip that must have gotten there by mistake. After Inu-Yasha was allowed to get dressed he was in a puff.  
  
"God DAMNMIT! I have never been so EMBARRASSED!" he shouted as they walked towards the gate.  
  
"That is there job Inu-Yasha," pleaded Kagome, who was just glad he wasn't arrested.  
  
"Don't worry about it Inu-Yasha. I'm sure all the girls in the line didn't mind," said a smirking Miroku.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Inu-Yasha, causing more people to stare.  
  
Something told Kagome that this wouldn't be a good day.  
  
At the Gate  
  
"Ok everyone, please have your tickets ready!" said a very cheerful attendant on the microphone.   
  
Everyone began to line up and grab their tickets. Kagome handed a ticket to each of the gang. Inu-Yasha told them he would go first, wanting to get past and onto the plane.   
  
"Well, hello sir!" said the attendant, "How are we doing today?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eye began to twitch. Cheerfulness was NOT what he needed. "FINE."  
  
"Oh, I can see your lying! That's ok. I will make everything all better once we are on the plane! Happiness is my middle name you know! You can call me Leah!" Leah said as she took his ticket.  
  
"No I didn't know that," Inu-Yasha mumbled as he took back the other half of his ticket.  
  
After boarding and finding their seats, Miroku took the window seat and Sango sat next to him. Than came Kagome and finally Inu-Yasha, who was stuck with the aisle seat.  
  
"Hello there!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up to see the attendant Leah smiling at him. He forced a smile. "HI"  
  
"Now since you have had such a bad day, I'm going to make it all better! Is there anything I can get you?" she asked him.  
  
"Something STRONG," he answered, wanting her to go away.  
  
"Like a drink? Oh no, you look far too young to drink!"  
  
"I will tell you when I can drink and not drink!" shouted Inu-Yasha.  
  
Leah the attendant lost her toothy smile for a second and looked at him.  
  
"Besides I want something to knock me out, preferably something that will knock me out for the time it takes to get from here to Hawaii."  
  
"Oh, I lost my happy for a second, but the HAPPY is BACK!" Leah smiled and continued. "You are so silly sir! There isn't a pain killer around that could knock you out for 24 hours!"  
  
"Well in that case, I…," that it hit him. 24 hours? On a plane? With THIS girl?!   
  
" WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
AnimeGal4: my, my I wonder how Inu-Yasha will survive. Feed the author! Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any other copyrighted material I may use in this fanfic. They are copyrighted to the all powerful people who originally made them up so…don't sue me.   
  
AnimeGal4: Hey everyone! I am FINALLY on summer break! YAY! Freedom is so good…anyways I'm back with chapter 4 and thanks to everyone who reviewed and I LOVE U GUYS! U RULE! Just one thing to get out of the way before I start the fic. I said at the end of the last chapter that it was a 24 hour flight, which is not true. From Japan to Hawaii would probably be only about 5 hours. From where I live…it would be 9 hours. Sorry about that. So Inu-Yasha and the gang will be on the plane for only 5 HOURS NOT 24 HOURS! Just so no one is confused. Ok on wit chapter 4!   
  
Inu-Yasha: A Hawaiian Tale  
  
"LET ME OFF! I WANT TO GET OFF!" screamed Inu-Yasha as the plane started to move onto the runway.   
  
"Inu-Yasha, PLEASE! People are starting to stare at us! Just relax," said Kagome who was trying to calm him down.  
  
"Listen Kagome, if you think I'm going to stay on this…thing…with that woman Leah…you are sadly mistaken… She is gong to drive me nuts!"   
  
"She can't be all bad Inu-Yasha…she is just trying to help," sighed Sango.  
  
"Besides Inu-Yasha…she's awfully cute…I would give her a chance," smirked a winking Miroku, earning him a good whack from Sango.   
  
"Everyone please make sure that your seats belts are on and are locked tightly as we are about to take off. If you need anything, please ask one of our highly trained attendants to serve you. We will be serving lunch in about an hour and an in-flight movie will begin at 6:30pm. Please enjoy the flight" said the pilot over the announcer.   
  
Everyone did as they were told and buckled their seat belts. Kagome checked her watch to see that it read 3:30pm. They were about a half an hour behind, but she knew why THAT was. She glanced over to Inu-Yasha who had his head stretched as far back behind him as it would go so he could see that woman coming. The plane than turned onto the runway and started to pick up speed.  
  
"Oh sir! You should have your seat belt on! Didn't you hear the announcement?" said Leah.  
  
Inu-Yasha spun around and gave Leah, who was standing on the opposite side he was watching for her, a 'how the hell did you do that' look.  
  
"You wouldn't want to fall out of the chair during take off would you?" said Leah, giving him a toothy smile. Inu-Yasha's eye twitched.  
  
"No…I wouldn't want that," Inu-Yasha replied, forcing another smile. He thought he would be doing that a lot for the next 5 hours. He picked up the two seat belt parts and tied to put them together but couldn't get them to fit. "Damnmit…" he thought.  
  
"Here! Let me help you with that!" said Leah and before Inu-Yasha could refuse, she had grabbed a hold of both ends of the seat belt. She tied to buckle them together, but couldn't either. She pulled closer to him so that she could see better. Her hands came VERY close to his most private part as she pulled closer. Inu-Yasha had her pretty much on top of him, with the right side of her breasts pushed up against his face.  
  
"Almost got it! One minute here…" reported Leah as she moved in a little closer.  
  
"Listen…I think that you have done- OUCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!OW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
Without knowing it, Leah the attendant had gotten a little too close and had caught Inu-Yasha's you-know-what in a pinch between the buckle of the seat belt. He quickly undid the buckle and tears started to form at the sides of his eyes. He heard Miroku snickering, and he swore he would kill him when this ride was over.  
  
"I am SO sorry sir!" began Leah with tears starting to form in HER eyes, "Is there anything I can get you? I know just how much that hurts I have a brother who-"   
  
"Ice…ice," whispered Inu-Yasha, in a lot of pain and wanting nothing more than Naraku to come out and knock him out.   
  
"Oh dear! Of course! I will get that for you!" Leah said. She bowed to him and ran into the back to get the ice.   
  
As Leah returned with the ice, the plane finally took off. Kagome had never seen her friends look so scared. Miroku and Sango were huddled close together to keep each other safe as the plane evened out in the air and Kagome really couldn't tell if that was a look of fear on Inu-Yasha's face or a look of pain, since he now had tears rolling down his checks. Leah told him she was sorry again and went to check on the other passengers who were staring and wanting to know what the problem was. After a few minutes, everyone settled down and Inu-Yasha stopped crying, he only sniffed or shuffled every once in an awhile to see whether or not Leah was coming back or not. Miroku stared out the window and Sango leaned over him so she could see. Kagome rested back in her chair and hoped that the plane ride would go well. At around 5:30pm, the attendants came around with dinner. Leah served Inu-Yasha personally, still trying to make up for hurting him. First, she had hit him in the elbow with her cart when she went up and down the aisles and soon, a large bruise had formed on Inu-Yasha's arm. When she finally came around to where the gang was sitting, she handed a plate to each of them, but failed to warn Inu-Yasha his plate might be hot, thus burning his fingers. She said sorry again and went off to feed everyone else. After Inu-Yasha finished sucking on his burnt fingers, everyone began to poke at what ever it was Leah had given them to eat. Miroku was sure it was still alive but the girls just began to eat. Miroku sighed at them and stared to eat with Inu-Yasha staring last. They found the stuff to be pork and peas, which turned out not to bad. For dessert they were given cake, which tasted more like an old shoe than anything sweet. When they had finished, Kagome soon discovered it was 6:00pm, only 2 and a half hours of this nightmare plane ride to go.   
  
An Hour Later  
  
"I love you Rick!"  
  
"I will never leave you Natasha!"  
  
"This movie is sickening…," stated Miroku. They had been watching a pathetic romance movie for the last hour-the in-flight movie they were promised. It was horrible.  
  
"Do these people have anything else?" Sango asked Miroku, who simply gave a shrug.  
  
"Well we are about an hour and 30 minutes away from Hawaii anyway. So lets just suffer until than," said Kagome.  
  
"I have had my fair share of suffering today. When we get to that hotel thing…I'm going to sleep for three days," said Inu-Yasha.   
  
"Well if you are tired now Inu-Yasha, go to sleep," suggested Sango taking off her headphones so she wouldn't have to listen to the movie anymore.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave a 'hmph' as a reply and turned toward to aisle to go to sleep. In a matter of minutes he was snoring in his seat with his headphones still on.  
  
"Well that takes care of that," said Miroku, sitting back. "I'm going to catch a few winks myself. Wake me when we are there."  
  
As the two boys went off to sleep, Sango soon followed. Kagome was left awake. Noticing that it was nearly 7:30pm, Kagome let them sleep, knowing they weren't used to all the running around. In about a half an hour they would be there…finally. Her mental thoughts were cut short as Inu-Yasha turned over and was now facing her. He shifted in closer to her and rested his head in the curve of her neck, also, placing a hand on her stomach. Kagome stared at him to find he was still sleeping. She could feel him breathe in and out on her neck, bringing a smile to her face.  
  
"That has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen," said Leah who was standing over her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I suppose," stumbled Kagome, blushing.  
  
"You two make a very cute couple, you know."  
  
"That is very nice of you to say, but we aren't together."  
  
"He has had a very bad day, and I know that that is partly my fault. I wanted to apologize for that," said Leah bowing.  
  
"He is always in a bad mood, don't worry about it," said Kagome resting her head on Inu-Yasha's. His head wasn't as soft as she thought but than noticed the headphones still over his head. Leah Laughed a little.  
  
"He must have feel asleep him them still on. Hear, I will take them off," said Leah, reaching over to grab the headphones. As she reached over, her vest caught the volume knob, turning it up full blast.   
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" shouted Inu-Yasha as he threw the headphones across the plane. "WHAT THE HELL!?"  
  
"OH! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to do that!" shouted Leah   
  
"Listen….I have had just about ENOUGH of-"  
  
"Attention everyone, we will be landing in a few minutes. Please return yours seats to the up right position and buckle your seat belts. We hope you enjoyed your flight and enjoy you vacation in Hawaii." said the announcer.  
  
"WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" shouted Inu-Yasha as he sat down.   
  
Leah turned away, not bothering to help with the seat belt. As the plane touched the ground, Miroku and Sango were woken up by Kagome. As everyone exited the plane, the attendants said good bye to everyone and bowed. Inu-Yasha walked right past most of them, but was stopped by Leah.  
  
"I wanted to say I am sorry! I wanted to help you have a happy day!" she said, bowing to him.  
  
Miroku gave Inu-Yasha a 'make up' look and Inu-Yasha said, "Yeah ok, I know you were just trying to help. Don't worry about it."  
  
"But I pinched your penis! You will have a bruise on it for sure!" Leah shouted, causing people to look at them.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned bright red. "Uh-no I won't just umm…keep that to yourself will ya?"  
  
"Oh I will! It will be between you, me, and your friends here! I won't tell anyone else!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," whispered Inu-Yasha, watching a smirking Miroku.   
  
"Have a great vacation!" shouted Leah, and with that, she gave Inu-Yasha a bear hug, causing the people to stare more. Kagome wished she would let go, Inu-Yasha was her property.  
  
When they left the plane, they all stared in wonder at trillions of stars above them and as they peered down, Miroku caught sight of three girls in grass skirts and bikini tops giving everyone flower necklaces.   
  
"Oh dear Lord! Those girls down there are half naked!" shouted Miroku. Without warning he ran down the ramp but tripped haft way down causing him to fall the rest of the way down. He landed at the bottom of the stairs, unhurt, and stared up at the three girls that had gathered around him.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked one of them.   
  
Miroku got to his feet. "Why of course!"  
  
All three of the girls giggled and one paced a flower necklace around his neck. "Welcome to Hawaii!"  
  
"Yes, yes, welcome. Now. Would you three lovely ladies come with me for a drink? I think that a NICE vacation should start as soon as you get off the plane, don't you think?" said Miroku with a wink. The girls giggled and crowded around him two of them grabbed an arm and the last stood in front of him as he began to walk off.  
  
"Monk, what the hell are you doing?" came a voice.  
  
Miroku froze at the spot and the girls turned around to see a VERY angry Sango standing there.  
  
"Oh! Sango! I was just…," started Miroku.  
  
"MIROKU!" screamed Sango. Miroku took off with Sango chasing him. The three girls stood and watched, clearing enjoying this. Inu-Yasha and Kagome soon joined them. Miroku ran pasted Inu-Yasha, who tripped him, allowing Sango to catch him. After the fight was finished and they all had there necklaces they went into the airport. Getting their bags and heading out on the street to find the bus that would take them to their hotel, Miroku once again went after a group of girls walking by and afterwards, Kagome was sure that he would be dead by the end of the trip. When waiting outside, Inu-Yasha was going crazy with all the new smells. Kagome had never been so embarrassed when a person came up to Inu-Yasha and asked in Hawaiian where the bathroom was. Inu-Yasha replied in Japanese, and they both went into a shouting match, seeming they couldn't understand each other. When the bus finally came, it was 10:00pm and would be another hour to get to the hotel. When the arrived, Kagome thought was going to die when she saw the hotel-no-resort. It was a beautiful 5 star indeed. The floors were made of white marble and there were palm trees up and down the gardens and fountains that were all over the place. When they walked in, a huge statue of what had to be three dolphins with water spilling out of their mouths stood in the middle of the gallery. Above them, was a circler ceiling with a huge mermaid and a sunset painted on top. Hanging down from the ceiling was a golden and crystal chandelier. To the right was the way to the rooms and on their left were the desks to check in. Kagome walked up to it and notices that the desks were even made of oak   
  
"Hello there!" said the person behind the desk.  
  
"Hi, I would like to check in please."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Hagarshi Kagome"  
  
(A/N no clue on how to spell her last name ')  
  
"Ah yes, you won that contest. You have the master room. Please follow the man there and he will take to your room."  
  
Kagome turned to her right to a young man standing there. He picked up her bags, placed them on a cart, and followed her back to the gang. They put their things on the cart as well and followed him up to the room. When he opened the door, they all gasped at the size of the room. It had to be as big as Kagome's whole house, expect much more beautiful. Everything matched, the white carpet, the silver crystal tables, the pale white walls and the TWO silk covered beds. Hanging from the walls were pictures done by local artists. Most of them were of woman, which Miroku was very happy about. Also, their very own chandelier hung from the ceiling.   
  
"If you need anything, please don't hastate to ask," said the young man as he left the room.   
  
"This is beautiful," whispered Sango, still in awe.  
  
"We are actually going to SLEEP in here?" asked Miroku as he walked around the room.   
  
"I was expecting lot, but nothing like this," stated Kagome.   
  
"Kagome? You do release that there is only two beds right? Where is everyone gong to sleep?" asked Inu-Yasha who was standing next to one of the beds and running his hand over the silk sheets.  
  
"Well you and Miroku will have to share, so me and Sango to be fair," said Kagome.  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY I AM SLEEPING WITH INU-YASHA! THAT IS JUST WRONG!" shouted Miroku.   
  
"And I am not sleeping with that MAN!" stated Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well you will have too!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"WE ARE NOT!" shouted both Miroku and Inu-Yasha, stepping away from each other.  
  
"You are being like children!" shouted Sango." If we have a share a room than there will have to some sacrifices! Now I'm tired and I am sure Kagome is too. We don't have the energy to deal with you to morons right now. It's not like you are SLEEPING together. You are sharing a bed."  
  
"Oh fine I will share a bed with Inu-Yasha for tonight, but tomorrow morning I want something done!" shouted Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Kagome as her and Sango walked into the bathroom to get their PJ's on. Inu-Yasha and Miroku stood there, refusing to change in front of each other. They both started at each other until the girls came out and got into bed. Miroku decided to take his shirt off and jump onto bed. Inu-Yasha just started at him.  
  
"I don't want to sleep with you monk, and I don't know who the hell would."  
  
"Plenty of people, you should feel very lucky Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Oh! I bet!"   
  
Inu-Yasha took off his hat and united his long hair. He took of his shirt and climbed into bed with Miroku.   
  
"Now, don't go thinking I'm Sango or something in the middle of the night and try anything monk." said Inu-Yasha pulling the sheets over him. "I will kill you if you do."  
  
"Now Inu-Yasha, I won't bite."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
Kagome sighed and turned the light off.  
  
"Welcome to Hawaii indeed."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
AnimeGal4: Well isn't it all great how Inu-Yasha lived through that plane ride? I thought so. What did you guys think? Good or bad, bad or good? Also, what do you guys want the gang to do first? Water ski? Beach? Get drunk? What? Give me some ideas please! Well I hope to out the next chapter up soon! Bye bye!  
  
Feed the author! Review! 


End file.
